


Day Fifteen: Intercrural Sex/Uniforms

by TobytheWise



Series: 2018 Kinktober [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American Football Player Dean Winchester, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Runner Castiel, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “Hello, Dean,” comes that deep voice from behind him. When Dean turns around, he finds Castiel leaning against the wall with a small smile on his face. Dean bites his bottom lip to stifle a groan as he takes in Cas’ track outfit. Those short shorts always show off his muscular runner thighs that Dean desperately wishes he could worship with his lips and tongue.“Hey, Cas. Perfect timing. We can hit the showers quick before heading over to my house to study.”Cas’ eyes roam up and down Dean’s body. “Sounds perfect.”





	Day Fifteen: Intercrural Sex/Uniforms

Dean waits in the locker room until all of the other football players are gone. He still hasn’t gotten out of his uniform.

“Hello, Dean,” comes that deep voice from behind him. When Dean turns around, he finds Castiel leaning against the wall with a small smile on his face. Dean bites his bottom lip to stifle a groan as he takes in Cas’ track outfit. Those short shorts always show off his muscular runner thighs that Dean desperately wishes he could worship with his lips and tongue. 

“Hey, Cas. Perfect timing. We can hit the showers quick before heading over to my house to study.”

Cas’ eyes roam up and down Dean’s body. “Sounds perfect.”

They quickly strip out of their uniforms, both stealing glances at the other from the corner of their eyes. Once in the shower, Dean turns his back to Cas, hoping the other boy won’t notice his erection. 

Ever since Castiel transferred to Dean’s school, Dean’s had a crush on the other boy. They’ve become fast friends and Dean’s afraid to ruin their friendship if his feelings aren’t returned. 

“Dean, can I borrow some of your shampoo?”

“Sure,” Dean stutters out. “No problem.” Except it kinda is a problem because if he turns and hands the bottle over, there’s no way Cas won’t see his hard dick. Fuck. 

“You know,” Cas whispers, suddenly so much closer than Dean expected. He turns and finds Cas’ eyes glued to his hard cock. “I could give you a hand with that.”

Dean feels like his brain has melted. He holds his breath and his eyes go wide, staring at his best friend trying to figure out if he truly just said that or if this is all a dream that Dean’s conjured up. “What?”

Cas raises his eyebrow, nodding towards Dean’s crotch. “I wouldn’t mind helping you with that.” Then his face begins to turn bright red. “Unless I read this whole situation wrong. I thought maybe you were crushing on me as much as I was crushing on you.”

“You’re not wrong,” Dean blurts out before Cas can change his mind and walk away. “I like you. Since I met you on your first day.”

Cas smiles as he steps up behind Dean, placing his hands on Dean’s hips. Dean shudders against the feeling of Cas’ hands on his bare skin, it feels so good and perfect. He’s never had someone else touch him before. 

“I like you too, Dean,” Cas whispers right into Dean’s ear. Dean closes his eyes as he leans his head against Cas’ shoulder. Cas leans down and presses a kiss to the side of Dean’s neck. “Kiss me,” Cas whispers. 

Dean tilts his head and latches onto Cas’ lips. It starts closed mouthed and innocent but Cas quickly demands entrance to Dean’s mouth. The first touch of their tongues causes Dean’s skin to break out in goosebumps despite the hot water pouring over them. Cas’ left hand stays firmly gripped against Dean’s hip while his right hand gently caresses Dean’s throat before sliding lower. Dean moans as that hand slides through his pubic hair, petting the hair there. 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean murmurs when Cas breaks the kiss. “Please touch me.”

“I’ve got you,” Cas whispers. He lets go of Dean which causes a whine to leave Dean’s throat. Before he can complain further, Castiel is back, wrapping a sudsy hand around Dean’s aching erection. 

“Yes,” Dean moans as Cas’ hand begins to pump his cock. A surprised gasp leaves Dean’s mouth as Cas’ cock pushes forward between Dean’s thighs. Dean closes his legs to make a channel for Cas to fuck into. 

“You feel so good, Dean,” Cas breaths against Dean’s neck before biting Dean’s shoulder. Cas’ cock bumps against the back of his balls, dragging against his taint in the most maddening way. 

“So close. Gonna come,” Dean pants, bracing his hands against the showerwall. Cas speeds up his hand, using his other hand to come up and tweak Dean’s nipples. It’s too much and Dean’s body lights up with pleasure. His cock pumps and throbs, shooting cum across the shower floor. 

Cas grunts, biting down on Dean’s neck hard enough to leave a mark as Dean feels the warm, wet feel of Cas’ cum covering the back of his thighs and taint. 

Cas lets go of Dean’s oversensitive cock and wraps him up in his arms. They stand like that, enjoying the feel of each other as the hot water continues to pour down them, washing their cum down the drain. 

“Wow,” Cas breaths against the back of Dean’s neck. 

Dean lets out a huff of amusement. “Yeah.” Then he reaches back and pulls Cas’ hair, turning around so they’re chest to chest. “That wasn’t a one time thing was it?”

“Of course not. Every time I see you in that damn football uniform I’ll want to do that again. And again. And again.”

Dean smiles before kissing Cas. “Good. Cause I feel the same about your fucking track uniform.”

“So, boyfriends?” Cas asks, grabbing the shampoo bottle finally and beginning to wash his hair. Dean just sits back and watches this amazingly beautiful person, wondering how he got so lucky.

“Boyfriends.”


End file.
